


The Infinite Diversity of Brothers and Sisters

by Jaeger Gipsy Danger (Carleen)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, USS Discovery - Fandom, star trek discovery
Genre: Brother and Sister - Freeform, Gen, Michael Burnham - Freeform, Spock and Micheal, Spock and Sarek disagreement, Star Trek Discovery - Freeform, Star Trek family trouble, USS Discovery (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Jaeger%20Gipsy%20Danger
Summary: Messages between Spock and Michael.





	1. Brothers and Sisters

“Brothers are like streetlights along the way, they don’t make the distance any shorter but they light up the path and make the walk worthwhile. 

– Anonymous

* * *

 

**Michael**

**I trust this message finds you well. Although intuition (Can you imagine Father's frown and Mother's smile at my use of such an illogically vague term?) tells me that all may indeed not be well in your world on the _Shenzhou_. **

**And, there is something else. It is not unusual for Father to be gone for long periods of time. His many duties keep him busy. Yet, these past two weeks have him gone at hours different than his usual habit and schedule. When he does come home he seems exhausted and troubled. Mother fusses and asks questions that he will not answer. He holds himself so carefully to diminish the furrow of his brown and the dark circles under his eyes. Mother sees right through it as always. But there seems little we can do to assist him through this time or whatever the nature that darkens his features.**

**Last evening I overheard Mother and Father speaking behind closed doors. Mother mentioned your name and in response, Father raised his voice and spoke sharply. Quite unusual, as I’m sure you would agree. It troubles me. Are you well, Michael? Are you content in your post as Captain Georgiou's first officer?**

**Father and I parted on difficult terms after our last discussion concerning decisions about my advanced studies. I admitted to him that my ambitions ran toward Star Fleet rather than the Science Academy. Although he didn’t say so, I could tell he was displeased. Sister, if you have time from your busy duties contact me. Mother assures me that whatever I decide I will have a proud mother. She means well, but Father doesn't understand and I wish to discuss this with you.**

**Peace be with you, Sister**

**Spock**

* * *

 


	2. For Everything, There is a First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of messages between Spock and Michael Burnham.
> 
> POSSIBLE SPOILERS

* * *

**THE RECIPIENT OF THIS MESSAGE IS NOW NOTIFIED THAT CONTINGENT ON RECEIPT YOU AGREE TO ABIDE BY RULES OF COMMUNICATION SET FORTH BY THE FEDERATION PENAL SYSTEM. FURTHER, PRISONER MICHAEL BURNHAM IS ALLOWED ONE COMMUNICATION PER TWENTY FOUR HOUR PERIOD. ATTEMPTS TO CONTACT PRISONER 24601 BEYOND THAT WILL RESULT IN FINES AND NOTIFICATION OF THE AUTHORITIES ON YOUR PLANET OF RESIDENCE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**

* * *

 

**Spock**

**It is good to hear from you, and I am sorry that you must learn of my incarceration this way. Truthfully, it is far worse than that. My foolish arrogance earned me the loss of my commission and position as the first officer aboard the USS Shenzhou. The ship on which I spent seven years of my life is destroyed, my captain is dead, and I am charged with mutiny.**

**You may have heard that we are at war with _(REDACTED)_ The blame for that lies heavily on my shoulders, and I have no words to express my sorrow at the consequences of my actions. I could use your good council right now. I need you here with your sober countenance and dry humor. I need your logic to dry my tears and fix my broken heart. I need my brother to kick me in the ass to remind me that self-pity was not on the list of personality traits Amanda, Sarek, and our teachers had in mind.**

**I must close now. I’m allowed only a few minutes for personal activities.** **I miss you. I am aware that I have not addressed your concerns, perhaps next time.**

**Spock, I cannot fix what I have done and my shame grows by the hour.**

 

**Michael Bernham**

**Prisoner # 24601**

**Rank: Lieutenant Commander (reduced to 0-1 pending court-martial and sentencing)**

**Previous Assignment: USS Shenzhou (abandoned and presumed destroyed)**


	3. Change is the Essential Process of all Existence

 

* * *

**Michael**

**Your news proved disquieting enough to prevent restorative meditation and sufficient for me to confront our Father about your circumstances. After much deliberation and a great deal of solemn pacing, he finally invited me into the gardens. Over a pot of tea and two hours of walking, he related the story of your death and the use of his _Katra_ to revive you. This news was, and I will admit this only to you, astonishing yet fascinating information.**

**I researched the topic thoroughly and now understood the magnitude of our Father’s sacrifice, the reason for Mother’s worried frown and his haggard (if a Vulcan can, indeed, appear haggard) appearance. That he can reach out to you when he senses your need is comforting news. Your life is in turmoil now, and I do not doubt his presence and wisdom bolsters your spirits.**

**Knowing you, I can predict your frustration and if I may say your shame. Do not despair, Ko-kai. While the circumstances of your life’s path are shadowed now, and they are also transient. Be strong and know that you are not alone. The logic and beauty of your future unfolds before you and holds good things, fine things.**

**And someday, I will join you among the stars. I have made my decision to join Star Fleet.**

**I grieve with thee over the loss of your Captain Georgiou. Perhaps someday I may be honored with such a friendship.**

_**Dif-tor heh smusma, Michael-kam** _

**Spock**

* * *


	4. If Wishes Were Starships

* * *

**THE RECIPIENT OF THIS MESSAGE IS NOTIFIED THAT CONTINGENT ON RECEIPT YOU AGREE TO ABIDE BY RULES OF COMMUNICATION SET FORTH BY THE FEDERATION PENAL SYSTEM. FURTHER, PRISONER MICHAEL BURNHAM IS ALLOWED ONE COMMUNICATION PER TWENTY FOUR HOUR PERIOD. ATTEMPTS TO CONTACT PRISONER 24601 BEYOND THAT WILL RESULT IN FINES AND NOTIFICATION OF THE AUTHORITIES ON YOUR PLANET OF RESIDENCE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION.**

* * *

 

**Spock**

**Although I am not quite as despondent as my last letter, your kind words of support meant more to me than I can express efficiently in Vulcan or Standard. I am grateful for your friendship and my good fortune of finding a home within your family.**

**I have news. My spirits were unexpectedly raised yesterday by a visit from one of the most intriguing humans I’ve ever met. His name was (REDACTED). Perhaps I am distracted by recent events, but when I searched my memory, I found no one by that name in Star Fleet. His current post is the (REDACTED) of the research vessel (REDACTED).** **He did not strike me as a researcher. Far from it. Everything from the method and manner of his speech, his vocabulary and his body language spoke of a warrior. He is, apparently...what is that Earth saying, ‘Itching for a fight?’**

 **He knew that I knew about the war with the (REDACTED) and invited me to join his crew. Of** **course, I said yes. No rank, no reinstatement of my commission, but I will be free and that is enough. I wouldn’t dare ask or hope for more. I know there is no real future for me until I complete my punishment for my arrogant deeds. But, for now, I will, as Mother likes to say, count my blessings.**

**Write soon, Brother. I wish to hear about your admission plans for Star Fleet Academy and your final discussion with our father.**

**I agree with your assessment of Sarek. When last I saw him he seemed older and held himself as if he were in pain. It is difficult not to blame myself for the cause.**

**Michael Burnham**  
**Prisoner # 24601**  
**Rank: Lieutenant Commander (reduced to 0-1 pending court-martial and sentencing)**  
**Previous Assignment: _USS Shenzhou_ (abandoned and presumed destroyed)**


	5. Logic is the Beginning of Wisdom Not the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although non-canon, my idea of Christopher Pike assigned to Spock as his sponsor seemed like a good one. In the Air Force, a sponsor is assigned to ease your entry into a new assignment.

* * *

**Michael**

**I hope by now you are out of prison—I cannot imagine a spirit as luminous as yours enduring captivity for long. Through Father, I learned the name of your new ship is the _USS Discovery_ , and her Captain is a human named Gabriel Lorca. Father seems troubled by the man’s identity, but he would not share his concerns with me. For myself, I wait for your confirmation that all is well.**

**And here is my news, sister. I depart for Star Fleet Academy in five day’s time. While Mother packs and repacks my luggage and worries that I will forget to eat I pretend not to be thrilled (is there a Vulcan term for that emotional state?) at the thought of striking off on my own by leaving the structured world of Vulcan. To no one but you, I admit my excitement at seeing Earth for the first time, meeting new people and to quote the captain’s oath, “...seek out new life and new civilizations.”**

**While father supported my decisions the board of directors of the Science Academy did not. They judge Father for his choice for taking you into the family and taking a human wife. They preach the principles of Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations, but they do not live it, sister. They are too cloistered, too inured in their logic and—in my opinion, take a narrow view of Surak's teaching.**

**Although I studied the curriculum carefully I look forward to returning to the classroom setting, absorbing all my instructors have to teach, research and return to the academic world. Mother says I'm a scientist at heart. Perhaps she is correct...she usually is. Maybe someday I will become a teacher. But that decision is for the future. In just five days I begin a new journey as a Starfleet Officer.**

**They assigned a human named Christopher Pike as my sponsor. He will meet me at the dock, escort me to my new quarters and assist with my first days as an Academy freshman. I received a transmission from him this morning. He holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander is currently enrolled in Command School.**

**The future waits for us. We have but to reach out and take it into our hands.**

**Peace and Long Life, my sister.**

 


	6. ...to serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the events of season two knocked the wind out of my little story. Apologies for taking so long to add a new chapter.

* * *

"The only noble desire is the desire to serve others." ―Surak of Vulcan

* * *

**Sister, it is time for truth between us.**

**Enough time has passed since I last heard from you that I wonder at your safety, happiness, and state of mind. We have not always been close. At a time when you needed a friend to ease your grief and guide you through the intricacies of Vulcan society, I spent time resenting your presence. I disliked your intrusion into our family, the way mother doted on you, and in hindsight, I still wonder at the ease at which you integrated yourself into our cloistered world. With all the light-years between us, I can see your frown at my illogical assumptions.**

**So before you glare down your nose at me with that imperious look you cultivated years ago. I am at least aware enough to know that as a young boy with enough of his own troubles concerning the concept of friendship and the pressure placed upon me as a bi-racial child I did not have the tools to help you. But as someone close to your age... Well, I might have done better at being your little brother.**

**If memory serves, I do not recall stealing or breaking any of your possessions. Isn't that what little brothers do? I say these things so you will not underestimate the depth of my empathy toward you and your struggles.**

**At last, we come to my reason for writing this message. As my time at the academy draws to a close, I find myself troubled in ways that are not alleviated by academic pursuits, physical activity or meditation. Although I found acceptance here in San Francisco. Indeed, with so many species gathered together in one place, my racial duality is rendered meaningless, and that is a relief. It took coming here for me to understand that it wasn't the entire galaxy that rejected me, but Vulcan alone. Vulcan will always be my home, but forgiveness is years...possibly light-years away. Perhaps the distance of space will provide additional perspective.**

**The senior class received their posting last night, and I'm to be the Science Officer on the USS Enterprise. Captain Christopher Pike serves as her Commanding Officer. Many stories circulate about him and although he was my sponsor he could not claim to know him. He is a dynamic and complicated individual and I look forward to working with him in the environment of the Enterprise.**

**As my internal struggles churn within, I find myself looking forward to the freedom of space and release from the narrow world of academia. It is time to move on, and I am ready for the new challenges that await me aboard the Enterprise.**

**Yet, I am troubled.**

**Sister, understand that I am not unaware of your struggles this past year. But so much of your situation is still far below the security clearance of a lowly cadet. Perhaps, in time, we'll have time to talk as we once did so long ago...did we ever? If and when we meet again, I promise to become the little brother you wished for and deserved.**

**Live Long and Prosper**

**Spock**


	7. He Who Learns

“He who learns must suffer. And even in our sleep pain that cannot forget falls drop by drop upon the heart, and in our own despair, against our will, comes wisdom to us by the awful grace of God.” —Aeschylus

* * *

**Brother**

**I have no way of knowing if you will receive this message, so it is on faith alone that I send it. Whatever separated us must find its logical conclusion and soon. Yes, I played a part in our estrangement. There will be time for those conversations later. For now, please allow us to find you. Please?**

**I have seen too much brother. Triumph follows tragedy on the heels of miracles too quickly to assimilate. I am depleted. And there is Ash. He stands on the bridge, with his dirty hair and scruff as if he belongs there...as if he possesses some right. His mind holds such knowledge that if he chose could bring down humans and Klingons alike. I watch his calculated demeanor and I wonder how could I have shared such intimacies with him...loved him? I do not trust my own mind, Spock.**

**Is it a restless mind and divided spirit that sends you racing across the stars? Let us meet on Vulcan. It is my wish to go home. To sit in Mother’s kitchen and watch her prepare a meal. To tend the garden alongside Father...I can feel the sun’s warmth on my face and hear father coaxing the earth hybrids to grow in spite of the harsh climate all because it makes our mother happy. There is peace there, brother. Let us search for its path together.**

**Michael**


End file.
